As usage of a multimedia service using a portable electronic device increases, the amount of information to be processed by the portable electronic device and the amount of information to be displayed have increased. As a result, there is a growing interest in a portable electronic device having a touchscreen in which the space thereof is efficiently used and the size of the display unit thereof is increased.
The touchscreen is an input/output device for performing the input and display of information on one screen. Therefore, when the portable electronic device uses the touchscreen, a separate input device, such as a keypad is removed in the portable electronic device, resulting in increment in the display area thereof.